


Seven Ways

by sonata_de_morte



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 520 fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through ups and downs, good times and bad, there are a few things you should remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from the 14 things to remember in a relationship post I found on tumblr. Happy 520, everyone!

**Kiss like you mean it**

The train has barely come to a stop before Edward is flinging himself off of it, body desperate to be in motion after so long sitting in one place. It was a long trip, but so worth it. It was good to see Granny, and then to swing by Rush Valley to stay with Winry and Paninya for a little while.

Ed never wants to forget his roots. He never wants to forget the way the air is cleaner in Resembool, the way Winry's eyes still glow the brightest when he asks her about her new projects, the way Granny's stew tastes.

Still, nothing settles him like being back home. The hustle and bustle of Central has become as familiar to him as his own heartbeat and when he scans the assembled crowd for his ride home, his face can't help but split into a grin.

Because Roy Mustang, still in his uniform and looking sleep deprived is just as familiar as breathing. The smile that curls those soft lips when their eyes meet never fails to set Edward's heart to racing, and those arms around him are home even more than the house they share. Before Ed can get a word out, Roy is kissing him thoroughly, practically bending him backwards with the force of it. His lips part and Roy's tongue slides in, laying claim.

Ed is red cheeked and breathless when they break for air, and he shakes his head with a wry grin. "Miss me?"

Roy just takes his hand and leads him to the car, and Ed has to admit that it's a silly question.

* * *

**Remember their birthday every year**

Five in the fucking morning and Ed is up, brewing coffee and warming up one of the muffins he asked Gracia to make especially for the occasion. The rest are in a bag, ready to be sent off with the workaholic object of Ed's affections. Roy's dream of being Fuhrer is closer than ever these days, and the result is Roy working from sun up til long after sundown pretty much every fucking day. It makes Ed grumpy, but he knows why it has to happen so he keeps his complaints to a minimum.

From upstairs he can hear the clang of pipes that indicate the shower shutting off, and he counts the minutes until Roy appears in the kitchen, dressed, clean, and gorgeous, even if he does look like he needs more sleep. He blinks, startled to see Ed in the kitchen of all places this early in the morning.

"There you are. I was wondering if you'd fallen asleep in the study again."

"Nope," Ed says, grinning. "Got up to see you off." He points to the muffins and the coffee and then leans up to kiss Roy warmly. "Happy Birthday, old man."

Roy is already reaching for the coffee before Ed's words appear to register. "Is it really?"

"Yeah. Figured you'd forget with how busy you've been. And I know you don't have time for dinner right now. So. Breakfast. Gracia made the muffins, so you don't have to worry about tha-- _mmf_."

He's cut off by Roy pulling him into a coffee flavored kiss that makes losing sleep more than worth it.

* * *

**Make them feel special, even on a Monday night with a forecast of rain**

Roy looks up from his paper when the sound of the front door slamming and irritated mumbling alerts him to Edward's arrival. "Something wrong?" he asks mildly, knowing that Ed will not need more prompting than that.

"Not really. It's just gonna rain, and my ports are pissed about it," Ed replies as he walks into the living room and throws himself onto the couch, displacing the newspaper to put his head in Roy's lap.

It's a familiar action, and Roy smiles indulgently. "What do you say we order takeout and get a fire going, then? That should keep the damp out. I'll even give you a massage if you'd like."

One gold eye peers up at him suspiciously. "Don't you have paperwork or some shit to get done?"

Roy shrugs a shoulder. "Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow."

Ed watches him for a moment more and then breaks into a brilliant grin. "Sounds good to me, then."

It sounds perfect to Roy.

* * *

**Befriend their Mom; she will tell you stories that no one else can**

"And then he demanded to know why he didn't get to wear pretty, silky things, too."

Ed nearly chokes on his drink with laughter, and he's so fucking pleased that he decided to stop by and say hello to Madame Christmas before heading home.

"To be fair, no one would have stopped him from wearing silky things," Vanessa adds from the stool next to Ed's. "We just wanted him to stop stealing ours." She grins deviously. "I bet you never stop him from wearing silky things, do you, Ed? You probably buy them for him. Or maybe he buys them for you, hm?"

Ed does choke then, and he shakes his head as he coughs and gets his breathing back. "Not even answering that, Vanessa. Roy would fucking kill me."

"Sounds like a 'yes' to me," the Madame says with a wicked smirk, and it's so clear where Roy gets his from.

"Nope. Not going there." Ed finishes the rest of his drink and holds out his glass for another. "Tell the story about him trying to eat glue again. That's my favorite."

* * *

**Order each other food at restaurants, just to try something new**

The waitress looks as amused at the sight of Edward Elric with his brows furrowed, tongue poking out and face practically buried in the menu as Roy is, but she does have a job to do, and she's already been standing there for at least five minutes.

"Edward," Roy says. "The sooner you pick something, the sooner we can eat."

"Okay, okay. Jeez. Keep your pants on." Ed's eyes scan the menu once more quickly, and then he's looking up and grinning brightly at the waitress. "Hi. Yeah. So Speedy McRush-a-lot over here is gonna have this Chicken Scallopine thing with the…asparagus risotto."

Roy is impressed. It's not something he would have ordered on his own, but it does sound very good. "And Edward will have the pork tenderloin with roasted potatoes. And might it be possible to get an extra basket of bread for the table?"

"Sure thing," the waitress replies, scribbling down their orders and taking the menu. "You guys are adorable, just so you know." And then she is scampering back to put the orders in.

Ed scowls and drinks his water. "I am _not_ adorable."

"That isn't what she said, Edward," Roy replies smoothly, reaching across the table to take one of Ed's hands. "In this case, your adorableness is completely dependent upon you being with me. We are adorable as a pair, you see."

"Oh my god, shut up," Ed says, trying to glare, but giving in to the smile that flickers around the corners of his mouth, and Roy loves date night just a little more.

* * *

**Care for each other when sick, soup is the easiest thing to make**

“Ed, will you please put that book down and get some rest? You’re never going to get better at this rate,” Roy sighs as he walks into the room, carrying a tray. There’s a steaming bowl of chicken soup and a cup of juice and some cough medicine on it, and if he can get Ed to stop reading long enough to eat and take the stuff, maybe he’ll stop hacking up a lung every night.

“Gotta read. I need to know this shit for a meeting tomorrow.”

Roy sighs and sits down next to him on the bed, touching his forehead with the back of his palm. “Edward, dear…” he begins.

“ _Don’t_. Seriously, don’t do it, Roy.”

“I haven’t done anything.”

Ed coughs and groans. “I know what you’re gonna say. You’re gonna say I’m too sick to go to work tomorrow. And that’s bullshit because I’m fine.” He turns his head and coughs for so long that Roy’s stomach clenches in worry.

“Edward, please. Just…you’re not fine. _Please._ I took tomorrow off of work so I can stay with you, and I made you some soup and bought something that should help you sleep tonight.”

“ _Roy_ ,” Ed whines. And Roy knows how he hates being sick and being forced to be still. He knows how much this must be killing him, but he also knows that if something happens to Ed due to his own stubbornness, Roy is going to hate himself for not putting his foot down.

“Ed, you are going to stay in bed tomorrow. I don’t care if I have to tie you down and force you to stay here, you’re not leaving this house. Now eat your soup and take your medicine.”

Ed pouts, but does as he’s told, and later that night when they’re both in bed, Ed moves to cuddle in Roy’s arms and whispers a thank you.

* * *

**Get angry, but forgive**

“I’m not a damned kid anymore, Roy. I don’t need you following me around and trying to keep me out of trouble!”

“If I hadn’t been there, you could have been killed. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“I had it under control, you bastard. You’re not even my boss anymore.”

“No, I’m your lover. It’s a more vested interest in your safety. Someone has to be concerned with it since you’re obviously content to throw your life away chasing down every small time criminal in the city.”

“Oh, _fuck_ you! If you think kidnapping people for Philosopher’s Stone research is ‘small time’ then I don’t even know what to say to you. Maybe government _is_ corrupting you, after all. The last thing we need is another leader who doesn't give a fuck.”

He regrets the words as soon as they are out of his mouth, but he doesn’t take them back. He watches the hurt fill dark eyes for a split second before being shoved back behind anger. It’s a trick Ed knows well.

“If that’s what you think then why are you even still here?”

Ed doesn’t get a chance to say anything else before Roy is striding to his study, shutting the door with a quiet click. It’s worse than if he had slammed it.

The house is silent for a few long hours, Ed trying to pretend like he's absorbed in a book, which is a waste of time because Roy is closed up in his study. Neither of them offer an inch until finally, Ed can’t take it anymore. He gets up and knocks on the door before pushing it open and walking in.

Roy pretends not to see him standing there and keeps pouring over his files.

“I’m sorry,” Ed says. “You know I didn’t mean that. What I said. You’re not corrupt. Just irritating.”

“I’m sorry it irritates you that I care.” And Roy's voice is icy.

“That’s not…” Ed sighs and drags a hand through his hair. “I don’t like… I like being able to do shit on my own. You know that. And I’d like to think that you trust me enough to let me handle my jobs on my own.”

Now Roy looks up. “I know. And I do trust you, Ed, you know I do. I just worry. Do you know what it would do to me if something happened to you?”

“Yeah. I...I know, okay? I'm sorry. I’ll be more careful.”

“That’s all I ask. Now come here.”

Ed is across the room in a second, getting into Roy’s lap and curling up there.

He smiles and the kiss Roy presses to his hair and he _loves_.

 

 


End file.
